riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Negative 9
Negative 9 (January 3rd, 2166 - November 29th, 2180) Was the Dark Counter Part of New Harrison Roran. He was considered to be the Substitute In command of the Invasion of Earth, Back in 2167 after New Harrison's Betrayel, and was considered to be More Ruthless than New Harrison himself. He Was Murdered By Universal Generation, New Harrison Roran, which lead to the Universal Generation Disaster During the Battle of Cincinnati on January 29th, 2180. Manufactured Personality Negative Sukia Nagasikia Positive Sukia Nagasikia A former Rival of Negative Sukia Nagasikia all ways tries to Assassinate Negative 9 do to the fact of trying to keep the Negative side of the Universe under control. Negative Sukia does not take too kindly to Positive Sukia Nagasaki actions and tries to assassinate her during the Operation 3 Out But she survived, and again continues to hunt down Negative Negative 9. She appears to act as if she could not careless about anyone, but all you have to do to make her crack from both a reaction of Anger and worrying is fire upon Negative Negative, 9's weak spot she'll even freak out if you fire just one shot close to his feet. It is said that Negative's 9 and 3 are married, and are serving under the Universal Generation in order to occupy Earth. Galactic War 'Occupation of Fukuwoka Japan' 'Final Years Battle of Cincinnati' During the Closing Events of The Battle of Cincinnati Highland Roran Gave command of the Attack To Negative 9 and Negative Sukia who led the Invasion of Canada, to Finish off the Country. While the Bulk of the Universal Generation forces were engaged in Canada, Negative's 9 and Sukia made tremendous progress On Cincinnati. However during as winter Approached Negative 9 was starting to get Tetchy with New Harrison Roran on not only his treason but also him with the forces of the Universal Earth Alliance and as well as giving away classified information as well. Negative 9 later found out that he has been linking Universal Generation Attack Plans to the Earth forces of Universal Earth Alliance. Negative 9 arrived with a Stryker at a bar In Universal Generation Controlled Cincinnati. Negative 9 confronts a disguised New Harrison Roran who was for some reason waiting for him to arrive, after finding out that he is a traitor to the Universal Generation. He acts normal at first until he manages to get that he needs from out of his mouth. After hearing too much B.S. He response by beating him up and ordering him to hand in his Rank Comandment. However as Negative 9 leaves he is Stopped by New Harrison Roran revealing that he has forgot to do something and shot him once with an A.R. Core Pistol sending him falling to the ground, than quickly reacts and shoots Stryker's main Life support system shutting him down but not is radio. "Didn't Highland ever tell ya I hate Copy Cats" ''Negative 9 gasps when he sees New Harrison Rivera his own counter part reveal himself to him. Negative 9 than Responded In A Weaken voice ''"Mother Fucker" '''''and was shot 2 More Times by New Harrison. After shooting him to his death New Harrison Tosses the A.R Core Pistol Out of sight grabs the radio from Stryker who was sleeping during that time and makes a false report To while trying to sound like an Universal Generation Grunt. Negative Sukia Nagasakia. "Officer Down! Officer Down!! Negative 9's Been Shot! In the Alley Way Between United Drink And 7 Horace "'' He fires 2 Shots At nowhere with his Rifle, acting as if he is trying to return fire at something. ''"Perpetrators! New Harrison Rivera proceeding East On Jet Request Reinforcements Immediately!"' New Harrison Roran later retreated after the shooting when Negative Sukia Nagasakia Automatically Arranged Negative 9's Funeral At Gore Cemetery, In New Gunghollow, the heart of the Universal Generation on Earth. His Death caused the Whole Universal Generation Occupation of both Canada and Cincinnati to fall apart. New Harrison Roran would later plot on another way to get at the Continental's in order to put an end to this nonstop war that has been lastin for the past 16 Years already. Category:Continental's Category:Males